The Dark Side Of The Moon
by Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31
Summary: Margo, Edith y Agnes comienza un nuevo año escolar. Viven la niñez, la adolescencia, aventuras y romances junto a nuevos vecinos en la ciudad, mientras que Lucy y Gru son asignados para detener al Sr. Perkins que ha conseguido una muestra del suero PX41! Gru deberá enfrentarse a sus demonios del pasado para proteger a su familia a toda costa. MEGACROSSOVER
1. 1 Un Nuevo Día :-D

**.**

**TDSOTM**

**.**

**Hola! Bienvenidos seas a este Fic de Despicable Me, o como mejor se conoce en Hispanoamérica como Mi Villano Favorito y en España como Gru, Mi Villano Favorito.**

**^ u ^**

**Ya hace tiempo que vi la película (Despicable Me 2), creo que casi unos días después de su estreno. Y les seré franca, la quería ver en Ingles con Subtítulos pero para ello tendría que salir el DVD y sinceramente no me esperaría 2 meses para ello.**

**Entonces la observe en español latino (para aquellos que aun no se han dado cuenta que soy de México. ; ) ) y siendo sincera, desde que salió la primera no me ha gustado la voz de Gru (español latino) ya que la vi primero en Ingles.**

**Pero…**

**Desde que vi la secuela, mi mente no logro impedir la llegada de algunas ideas en mi mente. Las cuales uní cuidadosamente creando este Fic que a continuación leerán. Y sé que algunos se llevaran algunas sorpresas por las ideas que se han adherido en la creación de esta historia.**

**Esperando que estas te hagan pasar un buen día, tarde o noche desde donde quiera que te encuentres.**

**.**

**Los personajes y las localizaciones de Despicable Me no me pertenecen (Buu…), le pertenecen a Illumination Entertainment. **

**.**

_**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say**_

_**/Puede parecer una locura lo que estoy a punto de decir/**_

_**Sunshine she's here, you can take away**_

_**/Luz del sol: ella está aquí, puedes tomar un descanso/**_

_**I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space**_

_**/Soy un globo aeroestático que podría ir al espacio/**_

_**With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**_

_**/Con el aire, como si no me importara cariño, por cierto/**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**/Por que soy feliz/**_

_**Pharrell Williams - Happy**_

**.**

El sol volvió a asomarse en el cielo tras su recorrido por el mundo, comenzando su nuevo recorrido por el cielo. En ese instante un despertador se activo para cumplir la función por la que fue creado. Tan solo pasaron segundos para que una mano lo detuviera en su incesante llamado hacia el mundo de los sueños.

-Buenos días.- La voz de su esposa le brindo una gran sonrisa a su rostro y así girar hacia el otro lado de la cama para verla. -Buenos días, Lucy.- Su esposa le sonrió antes de acercarse a él para besarlo.

Se mantuvieron unos instantes de esa manera, era una parte única del día que compartían desde el primer día en que fueron marido y mujer. Aun que fueron solo unos instantes para ellos aquello pareció eterno y eso les bastaba. Salieron de la cama y se prepararon para el día, ya que era un día especial. Entraron a la habitación donde tres pequeñas dormían pacíficamente en sus respectivas camas.

-Niñas. Ya es horra de levantarrse.- Se abrieron las cortinas dejando pasar los pocos rayos de sol que se percibían en el cielo.

Las tres niñas poco a poco se levantaron y observaron a sus padres adoptivos quienes les sonreían con gran cariño.

-Sera mejor que se alisten niñas. No querrán que se les haga tarde.- Exclamo Lucy con alegría. -Alistarnos?- Pregunto la mediana de las niñas que oculto sus ojos bajo su gorro rosa. -Ya se te olvido, Edith?- Pregunto la mayor de ellas mientras limpiaba y se colocaba de nuevo sus lentes. -Escuela!- Grito emocionada la menor de las tres al instante de salir de su cama.

Edith enseguida se levanto y sujeto su gorro para alejarlo de sus grises y azulados ojos que se abrieron por completo.

-Escuela?!- Exclamo sorprendía, recordando enseguida que lo había olvidado. -Prreparrense niña. Las esperro abajo.- Con la afirmación de dos de ellas y el gruñido de derrota de una, Gru bajo a la cocina dejando a las niñas y a su esposa. Algunos de sus pequeños secuaces amarillos lo saludaron con una sonrisa.

**.**

Los pancakes cayeron en cada plato, cada uno con una forma diferente para cada niña y su esposa, claro está. El desayuno era perfecto, Gru no podría imaginarse las mañanas sin su ahora familia. Como es que podría vivir sin ellas? Gru sonrió… no podría. Ahora ellas eran todo en su vida… eran su vida. Tras terminar el desayuno cada una corrió a la sala donde en el enorme sofá en forma de cocodrilo habían colocado sus nuevas mochilas con lo necesario para su primer día en su nueva escuela tras las largas vacaciones.

-Listas niñas?- Pregunto Lucy emocionada, contagiando a las niñas que emocionadas, afirmaron con una sonrisa.

Gru tomo su chamarra caminando hacia la puerta donde las niñas ya habían salido siguiendo a su madre adoptiva. Cerró su zíper antes de salir, volteando a ver a dos de sus minions que esperaban sus instrucciones.

-Muy bien. Kevin, Phil, cuiden de la casa. Trras dejarr a las niñas, Lucy y yo irremos a la AVL. Manténganme al tanto de lo que ocurra mientrras no estoy.- Ambos minions afirmaron. -Okay!- Hablo uno de ellos.

Gru salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él y camino hacia el pequeño automóvil de Lucy. Después de haberlo platicado un LARGO tiempo, decidieron que llevarían a las niñas a la escuela en el automóvil de Lucy para no dar una mala impresión en la escuela con el gigantesco tanque que Gru usaba como transporte. Al entrar en el auto, Lucy encendió el motor para salir de casa e ir en camino a la escuela.

-Como se llama la escuela?- Pregunto la mayor de las niñas. -Es un nuevo colegio público, no tiene mucho tiempo de haberse establecido.- Aclaro Lucy sin distraerse del camino.

El automovil se detuvo en una luz roja, Edith coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Estaba algo entusiasmada de la nueva escuela pero molesta por haber dejado la anterior.

-Aun no veo el por qué de cambiar de escuela.- Exclamo la mediana de las niñas.

Por esas palabras sus hermana adoptivas la voltearon a ver mientras que sus padres adoptivos la observaron desde el retrovisor.

-Qué?- Margo se acomodo los lentes sin dejar de verla. -Te lanzaste sobre Melany Harrison. Y después la mordiste.- Edith enseguida alzó sus manos frente a ella en defensa, ahora enojada por el recuerdo. -Ella empezó. Creyó que nadie le haría nada por ser la hija del subdirector.- Dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho. -No me gusta que se metan con mi familia.- Murmuró entre dientes pero la escucharon claramente.

Gru y Lucy se miraron y sonrieron. Edith podía ser destructiva pero solo por muy buenas razones. La luz del semáforo cambio, Lucy siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a las puertas de un elegante colegio tras pasar grandes áreas verdes y un gran portón dorado, que para sorpresa de la Agnes, Edith y Margo, todos los niños usaban ropa normal sin ni un rastro de uniforme mientras entraban al colegio.

-Qué grande es! Parece un castillo!- Exclamo Agnes observando el castillo con gran ilusión.

Y no era para más, el colegio tenía grandes similitudes con un castillo debido a su estructura y arquitectura similares a los construidos en el siglo XIV. Sus paredes eran claras y los tejados del edificio eran de un oscuro pero llamativo azul.

-Cuál es el nombre del colegio?- Pregunto nuevamente Margo. -Colegio RRobinson. Esperrro sea una buena escuela parra ustedes niñas.- Les dijo su padre.

Ellas afirmaron con una sonrisa, después de todo el colegio parecía sacado de un maravilloso y fantástico libro de fantasía. Las tres abrazaron a sus padres antes de dirigirse a la entrada del colegio.

-Las recogeremos a la salida. Pórtense bien. Pregunten en dirección sobre sus clases.- Les indico Lucy alzando un poco su voz. -Estaremos bien!.- Respondió Margo con una sonrisa antes de que entraran al colegio.

Gru y Lucy las observaron desaparecer de la vista, con una gran sonrisa suspiraron.

-Estarran bien. Saben cuidarrse.- Hablo Gru leyendo los pensamientos de su esposa que rió al ser "descubierta". -Lo se... Es solo que...- Suspiro de nuevo y volteo a ver a su esposo. -Son nuestro mundo. Y han crecido tanto desde que me uní a esta loca y divertida familia.- Gru sonrió a las palabras de Lucy, a pesar de estar casados casi un año ella seguía siendo la espía divertida e introvertida de la que se enamoro.

Gru suspiro antes de revisar el reloj en su muñeca derecha para dejar caer sus parpados a lo que les deparaba el día.

-Serra mejorr irrnos ya. Hoy nos esperra un largo papeleo.- Dijo colocando su mano detrás de la espalda como era costumbre. -Lo sé, pero es parte del trabajo hacer nuestro informe de las misiones.- Le volvió a recordar Lucy una vez más.

Gru afirmó sin decir otra palabra, siempre tenían esa misma charla los días en que debían de hacer los informes. Era lo que más odiaba de su trabajo, además de verle la cara a Pietraseron. Con una última mirada a la entrada del colegio, Gru y Lucy subieron al auto para dirigirse a la L.A.V.

* * *

-Margo, Edith y Agnes.- Las tres afirmaron estando frente al escritorio del director quien les daba la espalda en su silla. -13, 11 y 8 años, vaya…- La silla del director giro para verlas. -Es un gusto conocerlas niñas.- Ellas sonrieron.

Era una mujer joven, llegando apenas a los 28. Muy bonita, de buen ver y esbelta. Cabello rojizo a nivel de su rostro sin pasar de largo a su cuello, de claros ojos azules. Vestida con un elegante vestido a su figura, color negro y sin mangas. Además, tenía un curioso asentó en su forma de hablar lo que la hacía de mucho confiar a los niños y jóvenes.

-Que lindas jovencitas.- Sonrió la directora. -Gracias!- Agradeció Agnes enseguida con una gran sonrisa. -De nada. Ahora, veamos…- Tomo tres carpetas que se encontraban en su escritorio y los abrió, observando los datos de cada una. -Tenemos una pequeña luchadora aquí.- Dijo la directora bajando el expediente de Edith para verla a los ojos.

Edith cruzo los brazos viendo hacia otra parte, era la forma en que se colocaba en defensa para protegerse de cualquier llamado de atención.

-El Colegio Robinson es un instituto de alto prestigio donde la educación de nuestros alumnos es algo primordial.- Comenzó la directora, Edith no volteo su mirada hacia ella, colocando a sus hermanas en alerta. -Y por ello…- Edith se tenso y al igual que Margo para evitar cualquier mala acción de su hermana. -Les enseñamos que la familia es lo más importante.- Termino la directora.

Fue entonces que Edith al fin volteo a ver a la directora, sorprendida. Ella simplemente le sonrió.

-Aquí nadie volverá a insultar a tu familia.- Le guiño un ojo a Edith, pero igual lo decía para las tres en general. -Gracias Directora.- Hablo Margo con una sonrisa. -Mi nombre es Tallulah Robinson. Bienvenidas al Colegio Robinson Margo, Edith y Agnes Gru.- Las tres se acercaron al escritorio para estrechar la mano de la directora. -Bien, esperemos que este año escolar sea emocionante y placentero para ustedes. Y no lo olviden, el lema de la escuela es...- La directora se levanto alzando su mano hacia la pared detrás de ella.

Una gran placa de oro en forma de una "R" tenía a través de ella un lema en letras de oro más pequeñas.

_"Camina hacia el futuro."_

-Camina hacia el futuro.- Las niñas lo leyeron a la vez. -Así es.- Afirmó la directora. -Ahora siganme.- Indicó la directora en cuanto camino a la puerta para abrirla. -Las llevare a sus aulas de clase.- Explico al abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo observo a su secretaria que le sonrió antes de saludarla.

-Buenos días, Señoritas Tallulah.- La joven directora sonrió. -Buenos días, Mirage.- Su secretaria se coloco de pie con un par de carpetas en sus brazos junto con una tablet Nook HD+. -Sera mejor que espere unos momentos, aun no empiezan las clases y faltan 4 nuevos alumnos.- Le extendió las carpetas a Tallulah que las tomo. -Gracias Mirage.- Tallulah se sorprendió al abrir la primera carpeta.

Su secretaria sonrió a la sorpresa de la directora que se transformó en una sonrisa.

-Si que sera un interesante año escolar.- Mirage afirmó en cuánto sintió la divertida y emocionada mirada de Tallulah hacia ella.

**.**

**Al fin. Comenzaremos con éste nuevo Fic. Espero les sea de su agrado y diversión No duden en dejar un Comentario. Todos pueden sin tener cuenta en la página.**

**"The Dark Side of the Moon" tiene muchas sorpresas para ustedes, no se las pierdan. Siganme o a mi Fic para no perderse ni un solo capítulo.**

**Cuídense****, hasta luego. Disfruten sus vacaciones! B]**

**.**


	2. 2 Un Nuevo Colegio :-)

**.**

**Los personajes y las localizaciones de Despicable Me, Mr. Peabody & Sherman no me pertenecen (Buu…), le pertenecen a Illumination Entertainment y Dreamworks **

**.**

_**Close your eyes**_

_**/Cierra los ojos/**_

_**Have no fear**_

_**/No tengas miedo/**_

_**The monster's gone**_

_**/El monstruo se ha ido/**_

_**He's on the run and your daddy is here**_

_**/Ha huido y tu papi esta aquí/**_

_**Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy.**_

_**/Hermoso, hermoso, hermoso, hermoso niño /**_

_**John Lennon - Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)**_

**.**

En estos tiempos, pocos niños se interesan en la historia. Es algo que permanece en el pasado y solo la encuentras en libros o en museos. Pero en esta ocacion un pequeño de llamativo cabello rojo disfrutaba de su viaje gracias a la historia, y no era por un libró o película... sino en ella, en vivo y a todo color

**Liverpool, 15 de Septiembre de 1830**

-Esto es fantástico!- Exclamó el pequeño con gran asombro y alegría evitando que sus lentes cayeran de su lugar. -Lo es.- Observando detrás del pequeño uno se podría sorprender al ver un perro sobre sus patas trasera, de pié en una postura recta con sus patas delanteras detrás de su espalda.

El niño vestía una camisa blanca sin botones de lino, de mangas largas y cuello amplió, pantalones negros delgados y rectos con solapas y bolsillos frontales, además de botas de cuero negras. El can detrás suyo utiliza lentes al igual que el pequeño, y por mas raro que pareciera vestía con una camisa similar a la del niño, solo que sobre esta vestía un chaleco azul marino.

-Es muy diferente a lo que creí .- Ambos se acercaron a la pequeña maquina de vapor. -Esta es la primera locomotora en la historia?- Preguntó el niño volteando a ver al can detrás de él. -No, Sherman. La primera locomotora a vapor fue construida por Richard Trevithick en 1804.- Explicó el Sr. Peabody, ambos caminaban hacia la maquina de vapor. -Pero no dio resultado ya que sus carriles de hierro fundido no eran apropiados para su peso.- El niño y el can de pelaje blanco subieron al tren tomando asiento en los lugares correspondientes.

Sherman en seguida se acerco a uno de los lados, emocionado por que ya empezara el viaje de la locomotora. La cual era muy simple a su diseño si es que se comparaba con las actuales.

-Y como es que estamos en una si no dio resultado?- Pregunto Sherman haciendo sonreír al Sr. Peabody por el gran interés del niño. -Por que 21 años después, en 1825 George Stephenson construiría su primer locomotora la "Locomotion n°1".- Una pareja subió a la locomotora para asistir iniciar el viaje.

El conductor al momento introdujo carbón al horno de la pequeña locomotora, produciendo vapor la locomotora comenzó su viaje no era ni lento pero tampoco muy rápido, los pasajeros disfrutaron del tranquilo viaje. La pareja se mantenía unida con una sonrisa mientras que Sherman escuchaba y aprendía aun más sobre las grandes maquinas de vapor que revolucionaran diferentes áreas del mundo. Al pasar el día se prepararon para partir a su propia época. Así es, nuestros protagonistas del día de hoy son viajeros en el tiempo!

**.**

-Tienes todo listo para mañana, Sherman?- El Sr. Peabody entro a la habitación del niño tras tocar la puerta. -Todo listo, Sr. Peabody.- El Beagle escuchó la baja respuesta de Sherman.

Que podría esperar? Iniciaría un nuevo año escolar pero no en la misma escuela ya que lo comenzara en una nueva debido a un importante viaje que el Sr. Peabody debe hacer y que por ningún motivo dejaría al pequeño que adopto hace 7 años atrás, solo o al cuidado de alguien mas.

-Vamos Sherman, no será tan mal. Estoy seguro que harás amigos.- Sherman lo volteo a ver pero solo logro sonreír muy poco. -No es justo, quiero quedarme en mi escuela. Ya no veré a Carl, Manso y...- Suspiró triste. -A Penny.- El Sr. Peabody arqueo una ceja a aquello pero lo dejo atrás, conocía perfectamente que a su hijo le agradaba la Srita. Peterson.

Sherman se sentó en su cama, aun triste a pesar que hace una semana que el Sr. Peabody le había dado la noticia del viaje.

-Tal vez no vaya a ser tan malo como tú crees, Sherman. Ahora, la cena esta servida.- El pequeño suspiro nuevamente antes de seguir a su padre adoptivo.

Cabizbajo y sin tanta hambre, Sherman se dirigió a la mesa.

-Hola Sherma.- Sherman no alzo la mirada y siguió en su camino. -Hola Penny.- Saludo de regreso a la pequeña rubia.

Penny Peterson seguía sonriendo en cuanto Sherman freno en seco y salto hacía atrás dándole la cara, completamente sorprendido.

-Penny?!- Exclamó aun sorprendido el pelirrojo. -Que haces aquí?!- Preguntó al tiempo de voltear a ver el reloj de pared que tenia en la sala. -Son las 8:30 de la noche! Quien te trajo?- Penny solo rió a la actitud de Sherman. -Mis padres.- Penny respondió con una sonrisa.

.Poco a poco la sonrisa de Sherman volvió al tiempo en que ambos jóvenes volteaban a ver al Sr. Peabody en cuánto este aclaro su garganta.

-Hablaremos en la mesa, ahora cenemos.- Dijo Peabody para que ambos niños lo siguieran hasta la mesa y tomaran asiento. -Mis padres debían hacer un viaje muy importante a Rusia para tratar con un importante hombre de negocio que esta interesado en ser parte de la empresa de mi papá.- Explicó Penny al sentarse a un lado de Sherman, colocando la servilleta sobre sus piernas.

Sherman hizo lo mismo antes de voltear a ver a Penny, escuchándola todo el tiempo. Atento y curioso.

-Oh, has venido a despedirte?- Preguntó Sherman visiblemente triste bajando la mirada a su comida. -Nop.- La respuesta lo hizo volver a verla. -Mis padres no me pueden llevar con ellos, así que hablaron con el Sr. Peabody.- Sherman se mostró confuso a un viendo a Penny alegre y volteó a ver a su padre.

Peabody lo vio y sonrió.

-La estancia de Paul y Patty en Rusia es indefinida y ya que no tienen algún relativo en la ciudad, Penny estará a mi cuidado.- Explicó Peabody observando una sonrisa aparecer en Sherma poco a poco. -Eso quiere decir...?- Preguntó Sherman. -Eso quiere decir que iré al viaje con ustedes.- Respondió Penny emocionada.

Peabody sonrío al ver de nuevo a su hijo sonreír. La cena fue alegre y llena de risas con los pequeños que estaban mas que felices por estar juntos. El canino ya había preparado todo sin que Sherman. sospechara o se diera cuenta sobre la estancia de Penny esa noche, al igual que lo hicieron los padres de Penny a su pequeña hija. Pronto los pequeños se encontraban en sus pijamas tras un refrescante baño.

-Penny, es hora que vayas a tu habitación.- Habló Peabody al entrar a la habitación de Sherman donde él y Penny se encontraban hablando de sus vacaciones. -Iré en cuanto Sherman termine de contarme su último viaje, Sr. Peabody.- Peabody acepto al escuchar lo sincera que era la pequeña, sabia que ella cumpliría con su palabra. -Bien. No tardes Sherman., en unos momentos vuelvo.- Penny y Sherman afirmaron antes de que Peabody saliera de la habitación.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Sherman termino de contarle a Penny de sus viajes con su padre en el tiempo durante las vacaciones de verano.

-Fueron al primer viaje público de la locomotora en 1830?- Sherman afirmó. -No es tan grande como las de ahora pero fue muy bueno.- Sonrió Sherman.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio solo sonriendo, un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Penny que logro disimular ya que Sherman no se dio cuenta.

-Esperó que el colegio sea como en el folleto.- Confesó Penny recordando el castillo que se encontraba ilustrado en el folleto que sus padres le habían dado al explicarle sobre el lugar al que iría mientras ellos se encontraban ausentes. -Lo es! El Sr. Peabody conoce al fundador de la escuela, resulta ser que también es un gran inventor y empresario.- Explicó Sherman emocionado.

En cuanto su padre le contó sobre el colegio y el fundador de esta, Sherman tenía la esperanza de conocer a aquel hombre.

-Espero conocerlo algún día.- Confeso Sherman haciendo reír a Penny. -Si tu papá conoce a ese señor, entonces tenlo por seguro.- Dijo Penny bajando de la cama de Sherman. -Sera mejor que me valla a dormir, no quiero quedar mal con el Sr. Peabody.- Dijo antes de caminar hacía la puerta pero se detuvo antes de tocar la perilla pensando. -No te preocupes Penny estaremos juntos en esta nueva aventura.- Escuchó a Sherman detrás de ella.

Penny sonrió a las palabras de Sherman. Antes de hablar sobre sus vacaciones, ambos compartieron sus dudas al nuevo ciclo escolar que pasarían en aquel colegio. Ambos temían en no estar en las mismas clases o peor aún, en diferentes aulas, por lo que tal vez no sabían si harían amigos nuevos. Penny volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sherman. Buenas noches.- Sherman afirmo con una gran sonrisa. -Buenas noches Penny.- La rubia salió de la habitación del pelirrojo.

Si tan solo Sherman supiera lo importante que eran esas palabras para la pequeña Penny Peterson.

**.**

El viaje no había sido largo, al contrario fue muy corto. Lo único que Sherman como a Penny no habían estado muy de acuerdo fue a la hora de levantarse para tomar un baño, arreglarse e ir a tomar el Jet Privado del Sr. Peabody.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos por que nos mando a dormir a las 9:30.- Susurró Penny a Sherman que afirmó. -Veamos le el lado positivo Penny, dormimos nuestras 8 horas de sueño.- Penny solo negó. -Aun así me parece algo exagerado.- Sherman solo sonrió, algunas cosas en Penny no cambiaban.

Trascurrieron unos minutos antes de que el Jet comenzara a descender y aterrizar en una de las pistas del aeropuerto de esa ciudad. Pronto bajaron del avión donde un pequeño y elegante automóvil los esperaba. El chófer del automóvil les abrió la puerta trasera de los pasajeros. El chófer era de estatura mediana de un esbelto y buen físico, claro cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y ojos azul oscuro. Vestido en un traje, camisa blanca por debajo de un saco negro y una corbata roja, pantalones y zapatos negros, además de un gorro de chófer al igual que su traje de color negro. Sonrió al verlos.

-Buenos días Señor, jóvenes.- Los tres pasajeros saludaron antes de entrar al coche.

La puerta se cerro detrás de ellos y el chófer subió al automóvil para encender el motor y emprender el camino al Colegio Robinson. El camino fue tranquilo para Peabody pero aburrido para los pequeños.

-Sr. Peabody?- El can observó a su hijo. -Si, Sherman?- Respondió su padre. -Por que contrató un chófer? Usualmente usted nos lleva en su Scooter.- Peabody tan solo lo volteo a ver. -En esta ciudad no soy muy conocido, por lo que sí ven a un perro manejar hay altas probabilidades de que se causen accidentes automovilísticos.- Explicó el Sr. Peabody.

La respuesta de Sherman tan solo fue un "Oh". Penny al contrario observaba al chófer.

-Entonces... tú seras nuestro chófer mientras estemos en esta ciudad?- El chófer sonrió y afirmó. -Así es Señorita.- Penny rodó los ojos hacia un lado. -Mi nombre es Penny, Penny Peterson. Cuál es el tuyo?- El chófer detuvo el automóvil al llegar al fin a su destino. -Joseph Parr, señorita Peterson. Bienvenidos al Colegio Robinson.- Respondió el chófer que salió del automóvil para abrir la puerta de pasajeros.

Suspiró maravillada a los grandes áreas verdes que rodeaban el colegio, pero mas que nada por el gran castillo de paredes claras y techos azules. Sherman movió sus labios en un silencioso "WOW" junto a una sonrisa. Pronto los tres se encaminaron a la entrada mientras algunos niños llegaban al colegio. Peabody se dio la vuelta para hablar con el chófer pero este enseguida respondió a lo que quizás el perro estaba por decir.

-No se preocupe señor, de aquí no me moveré.- Peabody firmó. -Le agradezco, joven Joseph.- El joven chófer sujeto su gorra bajándola un poco en respeto. -Señor.- El can se dio la vuelta y entro junto con Penny y Sherman.

Algunos de los niños que ya se encontraban en el colegio se percataron de inmediato a la presencia de Peabody. Niños y jóvenes por igual compartían gestos al ver a aquel perro caminar en sus patas traseras, sorpresa, emoción, ternura y maravilla. El caminó a la Dirección estuvo lleno de suspiros de toda clase, no molestando al can que para el no era extraño. A tan solo unos pasillos llegaron a la puerta indicada, al abrir la puerta los recibió una secretaria. De tez morena, cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes claros. Las facturas de su rostro eran finas y elegantes, esbelta y de un buen ver. Vestía un traje azul claro por encima de un suéter blanco de cuello alto y un par de tacones grises.

-Buenos días. Es un gusto conocerlo Sr. Peabody.- Se levanto de su escritorio y se acercó a él para saludarlo. -Gusto en conocerla señorita...- Peabody alzó su pata para estrecharla con aquella mujer. -Mirage.- Le indico la secretaria con una sonrisa.

Mirage observó a los pequeños y los saludó.

-Gusto en conocerlos. Soy Mirage, la secretaria de la directora de este colegio.- Sherman sonrió. -Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Sherman Peabody.- Se presento en pelirrojo. -Y yo soy Penny Peterson, encantada.- Saludo la rubia.

Mirage sonrió complacida y con admiración a los dos.

-Que jóvenes tan educados.- Los dos sonrieron. -Bien, permitan me. Le informare a la directora que han llegado.- Se llevo sus dedos a su oído derecho para accionar un auricular. -Han llegado dos nuevos alumnos. Si, él también esta aquí.- Dejó de oprimir el auricular y volteo a ver de nuevo a Peabody. -Esperen unos momentos por favor.- Les indicó la secretaria.

Tal y como lo dijo, pasaron tan solo unos momentos antes de que la puerta de la oficina de la directora se abriera. De ella salieron tres niñas, cada una diferente a la otra, no solo por la edad sino también por el color de cabello. Detrás de ellas apareció una mujer pelirroja que les sonrió.

-Señoritas, podrían esperar unos momentos mientras hablo con el Sr. Peabody?- Dos de ellas afirmaron mientras que la menor enseguida se acerco a Peabody para abrazarlo tras exclamar "Perrito!".

Peabody reacciono en seguida, colocando una pata frente a él indicándole a la niña que se detuviera. Las otras niñas observaron sorprendidas al perro.

-Por favor pequeña no me llames de esa forma. Soy el Sr. Peabody.- Al escucharlo hablar las dejo más sorprendidas. -Super!- Exclamó una de las niñas, la rubia con un tipo de gorro rosa. -Es sorprendente.- Mencionó la mas alta de las tres, al acomodar sus lentes.

Tras una breve introducción y explicación de la situación, la directora, su secretaria y el can entraron a la oficina, dejando a los pequeños esperando fuera de esta.

-Es tu mascota?- Sherman reaccionó dejando de ver la puerta donde su padre entró y observo de donde había venido la pregunta. -Edith!- La rubia de sombrero rosa volteo a ver a la mayor entre ellos. -Que?! No estoy preguntando nada malo, Margo.- La castaña aun así negó. -Que? No. El Sr. Peabody no es mi mascota.- Dijo Sherman tratando de no reír a lo loco que sonaba eso. -El es mi papá.- Aclaro con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Las tres se sorprendieron, genuina y pura sorpresa de confusión.

-Es una relación adoptiva.- Aclaró Penny al ver las reacciones de las otras niñas. -Oh.- Las tres sonrieron aunque aun les era confuso, bueno, solo a la mayor. -Él es Sherman y yo soy Penny.- Se introdujo Penny. -Yo soy Margi y ellas son mis hermanas, Edith y Agnes.- Cada una saludo de diferente manera.

Con solo cruzar esas palabras, los nuevos estudiantes de ese colegio comenzaron a conocerse. Parece ser que Sherman y Penny encontrarían una buena amistad con aquellas hermanas tan diferentes.

**. **

**Fue largo y algo exhaustivo hacer este capítulo. No he recibido mucha motivación que digamos (por no decir que nada _), pero se que pronto llegara! :)**

**Si les gusto el capítulo por favor no olviden Comentar, me hace mucho muy feliz! XD **

**Agreguen**** la historia a Favoritos para no perderte las actualizaciones, colocan la en favorito o sígueme como tu Autor favorito! Nos vemos en la próxima! El siguiente Fic en ser actualizado ser "Amado Prometido" sobre Hotel Transylvania.**

**Cuídense****! Descansen y no olviden pagarme con un Comentario! Hasta pronto!.**

**.**


End file.
